A lock screen is often employed with respect to computers to prevent undesired interaction. A lock screen is a unique display-screen of a user interface that when active generally limits interaction with a computer, including the ability to execute applications and access data. Accordingly, a user can lock a computer or the computer can lock itself after a period of inactivity, which results in presentation of the lock screen and substantially limited computer interaction. Subsequently, the user can perform one or more particular actions to unlock the computer, thus removing the lock screen and enabling full interaction.
Protection is provided by a lock screen with respect to interaction by unauthorized as well as authorized users. For example, a lock screen can require entry of a password to unlock the computer thereby preventing unauthorized users from accessing computer functionality and personal data. In another instance, a lock screen can prevent unintended computer interaction by an authorized user, which is especially useful with respect to small computers such as mobile phones. One example of unintended interaction, often referred to as pocket dialing, occurs when a mobile phone is accidentally touched or bumped and, unbeknownst to the user, initiates a call from within the a user's pocket or purse. In this instance, rather than, or in addition to a password, a particular gesture can be employed to unlock the computer such as a horizontal swipe of a finger across the screen or pressing a physical or virtual button.